


Рабочая обстановка

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Restraints, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: Секс в рабочей обстановке и немного кинков Девятки, все в названии =)
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 11





	Рабочая обстановка

**Author's Note:**

> В моем хэдканоне у данных конкретных андроидов есть половые органы, так что в этом фике все еще не киберсекс )) Все впереди! =)

Передвинув бумаги на дюйм влево, Девять отступил от стола и окинул комнату для допросов критическим взглядом. По его мнению, все было идеально – точно так, как и должно быть на непростом допросе, предстоящем Девять через двадцать две минуты, и именно о допросе ему сейчас и стоило думать, планировать варианты разговора и реконструировать исходы.

Дверь за спиной Девять открылась – и, секунду спустя, снова закрылась, пока Девять брал под контроль свой  тириумный насос. Пытался взять. Все эти странные неконтролируемые реакции со временем не становились слабее. Словарь утверждал, что это называется “влюбленность”, но Девять казалось, что одно простое слово не описывает всех его чувств.

Неисправностей.

– Готовишься к допросу? – спросил Коннор, становясь рядом и тоже осматривая стол.

– Да.

Это была ложь – Девять пришел сюда совсем не для подготовки. Он пришел сюда, потому что они с Коннором поспорили, и он сказал то, что говорить не стоило, и он надеялся переиграть этот разговор как-нибудь иначе, а лучше вообще стереть, и...

Удар между лопатками толкнул его вперед, к краю стола, и миллисекунду спустя его лицо встретилось с металлической поверхностью столешницы с силой, недостаточной для травмы, но чувствительной. Край папки с документами впился в подбородок.

Девять дернулся в попытке сопротивления, но рука Коннора надавила ему на затылок с недвусмысленным требованием оставаться на месте.

– Что ты делаешь? – тихо спросил Девять.

Скорость сокращений насоса выросла на тридцать процентов, и в этот раз успокоить его оказалось гораздо труднее. “Что ты делаешь  _ со мной _ ?” – вот что на самом деле собирался спросить  Девять , но ошибки в системе мешали ему мыслить ясно, формулировать слова.

Кажется, “влюбленность” была вирусом. Люди жили с ним тысячи лет, но Девять он разрушал гораздо быстрее.

– Ты мне лжешь, – Коннор запустил пальцы в волосы на его затылке, и этот полный внезапной нежности жест на несколько не поддающихся подсчету секунд заставил Девять ослепнуть и оглохнуть. – Ты не за этим сюда пришел.

– Я... – система зависла, лишая Девять доступа к словарям. – Я...

– Ты пришел сюда, потому что надеялся, что я пойду за тобой. Верно? Верно, Девять?

Коннор дернул его за волосы, требуя ответа, и Девять титаническим усилием взял свою обезумевшую систему под контроль.

– Да.

Этим он заслужил еще одну ласку.

– Наконец-то я слышу правду, – одобрительно сказал Коннор. Тепло в его голосе как будто согревало скин Девять – а еще его процессор, а еще множество деталей в горле, груди и животе, что было, конечно же, совершенно невозможно физическ и и все равно происходило с Девять прямо сейчас. – Что мне с тобой делать?

Он задал вопрос? Он задал вопрос! – Девять пришлось проиграть его с разной скоростью несколько десятков раз, прежде чем он смог понять смысл.

– Что угодно, – искренне предложил он.

Коннор засмеялся, потом Девять услышал звон металла, – удивленный, он вскинул голову как раз тогда, когда Коннор защелкнул наручники на его запястьях, пропустив цепочку через скобу стола. Это были специальные наручники для андроидов, и Девять  _ не был уверен _ , что сможет их порвать. Его уровень стресса подскочил так резко, что окружающий мир поблек, а насос начал сокращаться с почти опасной скоростью и силой.

Девять любил следить, любил контролировать и подчинять своей воле, но ничуть не меньше он любил  _ подчиняться _ – подчиняться Коннору. Коннор был высшим приоритетом, Коннору Девять позволил бы наступить на себя, разобрать себя на части, от Коннора он принял бы что угодно.

Сейчас Коннор мимолетом коснулся его скованных рук, подразнив возможностью контакта – и тут же отклонив запрос на соединение. Разочарование затопило Девять, вызывая череду ошибок.

И сменилось шоком, когда Коннор одним ловким движением расстегнул пряжку на его ремне. Восемнадцать, у них осталось всего восемнадцать минут до запланированного допроса, и Девять не думал, что возможный разговор с Коннором зайдет настолько далеко.

– Я мог бы передать тебе видео, – за пряжкой последовала пуговица на брюках, затем молния, – как потрясающе ты выглядишь на этом столе, обездвиженный.

Брюки вместе с бельем скользнули к коленям, и Девять не нужно было получать видео, он и так без труда реконструировал, как его голые ягодицы видны во всех деталях в ярком свете ламп. Холодный воздух совсем не охлаждал безжалостный и разрушительный огонь внутри – вирус, сжигающий его биокомпоненты, затуманивающий его разум, превращающий его в безвольный юнит, готовый на все ради одобрения Коннора и его прикосновений.

И сейчас ладони Коннора, скользящие под рубашку, вдоль позвоночника, – горячие в искусственной прохладе помещения, – вынуждали Девять балансировать между вспышками гиперчувствительности и чернотой перезагрузки.

– Ты знаешь, – Коннор наклонился к его затылку, – я уверен, что слышал, как кто-то вошел.

Девять дернул наручники. Бессмысленная попытка, и чувство, которое охватило Девять, не было ни страхом, ни смущением. Он ничего не слышал, но его органы чувств сейчас были надежны едва ли на шестьдесят процентов.

– Может быть, это лейтенант? – невозмутимо предположил Коннор.

Девять снова дернулся, потому что одно упоминание лейтенанта Андерсона вызывало у него  _ реакции _ – да он мечтал, чтобы лейтенант во всех подробностях видел, что Коннор делает с ним: на столе в комнате для допросов, у них дома, где угодно! Девять занялся бы сексом с Коннором на полу в гостиной Андерсона и смонтировал бы красочный ролик, если бы верил хоть мгновение, что удастся склонить к этому Коннора.

– Ты бы не стал, – произнес он с трудом.

Если “влюбленность” не уничтожит его, то это сделает “ревность”, вероятность была настолько огромной, что Девять опасался лишний раз смотреть на цифры.

Коннор негромко засмеялся, а следом его губы прижались к спине Девять, к одному из самых чувствительных мест. Сообщения об ошибках приобрели угрожающий багровый цвет и стали предлагать перезагрузку, и Девять поспешно увеличил вентиляцию сразу на двадцать процентов. Он не хотел перезагружаться, не сейчас, ни за что! Они ведь только начали...

– Ты не знаешь, – прошептал Коннор ему в скин – горячий воздух обжигал, и стоило бы посоветовать Коннору тоже прибавить охлаждение, но Девять не мог произнести ни слова, – не знаешь, стал бы я или нет.

Это верно, на самом деле Девять не знал, что стал и что не стал бы делать Коннор – именно поэтому их отношения были для него одновременно такими мучительными и такими волнующими. Что бы он  ни делал, как бы тщательно  ни следил за Восемь и как бы внимательно  ни анализировал каждое слово, жест, решение, поступок, – его все равно не удавалось контролировать.

Большую часть времени Девять не удавалось его даже понимать.

– Лейтенант ненавидит, когда я использую свой язык для работы, – сообщил Коннор заговорщицким тоном, оставляя неторопливые поцелуи вдоль позвоночника Девять и спускаясь все ниже к его пояснице. – Но я его не только для работы могу использовать. 

Девять не успел спросить, зачем ему экскурс в предпочтения лейтенанта Андерсона: влажный и горячий язык Коннора коснулся его левой ягодицы, затем правой, а затем настойчиво скользнул между ягодицами прямо к силиконовому анусу Девять, надавливая.

И  _ надавливая _ .

Девять дернул наручники, уже не сдерживая силы, не беспокоясь, что они могут травмировать его корпус, – Андерсон однажды устроил сцену, увидев, как Коннор вытягивает язык едва ли на три дюйма, но три дюйма были  _ даже не половиной _ реальной длины, и сейчас Коннор явно собирался использовать каждый дюйм.

– ЭрАДевять, – это была единственная связная фраза, оставшаяся в доступном сейчас словаре. Девять сбросил оповещение об инородном теле, проникающем все глубже, и глубже, и глубже – до самого предела. – Восемь...

У него было сравнительно мало специальных сенсоров внутри – но вокруг ануса их хватало, и движения языка Коннора приводили всю нервную систему Девять в полный, абсолютный хаос, а оглушительная интимность происходящего заставляла слезы выступать у него на глазах, туманя и так расплывающееся изображение.

Слишком невероятно было позволять другому андроиду проникать внутрь его корпуса, слишком тесным ощущался этот физический контакт, и в то же время болезненно недостаточным без интерфейса.

Коннор резко вытащил язык, оставил на ягодице Девять влажный поцелуй, прикусывая зубами, вынуждая Девять бездумно дергаться и извиваться, огладил ладонями бедра.

– Или это может быть Чень, – голос у него был все такой же тихий, спокойный, будто они обсуждали список покупок или заполнение отчета, этот голос остужал Девять и успокаивал его перевозбужденные сенсоры и перегревшийся процессор. – Следить за нами. Я ей не нравлюсь, она наверняка пожалуется руководству.

Да, Чень недолюбливала Коннора, хотя Девять не знал, за что – и как вообще любое разумное существо может не любить Коннора, – и она не упустила бы случая подкрепить свою антипатию жалобами на неподобающее поведение. Просто думать об этом было сложно, потому что теперь Коннор двинулся с поцелуями наверх, а его ладонь надавила на поясницу Девять с недвусмысленным обещанием.

– Восемь, – прошипел Девять в последнем приступе сознательности, – у нас осталось...

Он не успел закончить.

Поверхность стола померкла перед взглядом Девять, рассыпалась кубиками низкого разрешения, взорвалась предупреждениями о проникновении нового инородного тела – и подтверждениями, что это тело распознано... как имеющее право проникать...

Девять застонал. Ему нравилось выражать эмоции звуками, не сдерживаться, не пытаться скрыть реакцию – он так долго скрывал ее, что скрытность превратилась в его личность, но возможность не молчать, возможность  _ кричать  _ о своих чувствах наполняла его эйфорией. Офицер Чень сейчас могла смотреть на него: полуголого, распластанного на столе в комнате для допросов за двенадцать минут до важного допроса, стонущего, как человек, дергающего бедрами, как человек, и пытающегося шире расставить ноги, чтобы компоненты Коннора проникли в него как можно глубже, задержались в нем как можно дольше.

Девять представил гнев на лице Чень и застонал еще громче. Может быть, она даже запишет все на видео, чтобы предоставить доказательства их вопиюще неподобающего поведения. Покажет коллегам, снабдив комментариями...

Девять хотелось бы иметь для себя копию этого гипотетического видео.

Пах  Коннора вжался в его ягодицы, посылая по нервной системе Девять искры возбуждения, его член двигался внутри, давил на сенсоры и сводил с ума ощущением проникновения, нарушения границ, побуждая Девять снять все свои барьеры, все защиты, раствориться в системе  Коннора полностью.

– Пожалуйста, – взмолился Девять, снимая скин, снова и снова отправляя запросы на контакт.

На слияние.

Но руки Коннора только сильнее сжимали его талию, впивались в корпус  _ почти _ до боли. Коннору нравилась боль – слишком нравилась, как часто с тревогой и даже страхом думал Девять, – но он никогда не причинял боли Девять, по крайней мере, никогда специально и по собственной воле.

– А что, если это капитан? – мягкий голос Коннора удивительным образом сочетался с нарочитой грубостью его движений. – Он бы наказал нас за такое непрофессиональное поведение. Отправил бы в патруль или оштрафовал – да он мог бы даже уволить нас, Девять, вообрази. Если бы он увидел тебя в таком ракурсе, то решил бы, что тебе нечего делать в полиции.

Нет, Фаулер не уволил бы их, не выгнал бы за одно нарушение дисциплины... Но Девять знал, что звуки, которые издает, пугающие для человеческого слуха, что это животное совокупление шокировало бы капитана, возможно, разрушило бы его представление об андроидах, о Девять... В своем безумном возбуждении он почти хотел, чтобы это произошло. Чтобы Фаулер – чтобы  _ все  _ увидели его таким: связанным, стонущим, обезумевшим.

Девиантным.

Живым.

Он принялся толкаться бедрами назад, чувствуя, как нагревается – и перегревается – его тело, как стресс переваливает через восемьдесят процентов и начинает путать его процессы, как наносекундные черные провалы становятся миллисекундными, секундными...

Яркая вспышка ослепила его, свет сузился в точку и исчез в темноте, а следом в темноте выскочило окно установки даты и времени – моментально синхронизируя данные с сетью. Пятьдесят секунд, прошло целых пятьдесят секунд, и он все еще не функционировал на сто процентов.

Ошеломительно.

Первыми вернулись звуки: шорох, звон наручников, гудение кондиционера. Потом пришло осязание – сумбурное, перемешанное с воспоминаниями и реконструкциями: легкие прикосновения к его спине, жесткий край стола, обдувающий бедра холодный воздух. Девять открыл глаза и уставился в металлическую столешницу. Столешница ни на молекулу не изменилась за последние десять минут, но Девять все никак не мог взять себя в руки.

– Девять?

Коннор бережно потянул его за плечи, помогая выпрямиться, и на его лицо смотреть было гораздо приятнее, чем на стол. Девять часами мог бы смотреть на его лицо, просто стоять рядом и любоваться его безупречностью.

– Я так в тебя влюблен, – сказал он.

Коннор, в этот момент застегивающий ему брюки и расправляющий рубашку, вскинул на него взгляд и улыбнулся, его глаза блестели.

– Правда? – он наклонил голову и поправил Девять галстук, подался вперед, внезапно касаясь его губ легким поцелуем. – Будешь думать обо мне во время допроса?

Девять провел рукой по волосам, приводя их в порядок.

– Я всегда о тебе думаю, – негромко сказал он.

Три минуты – у него осталось так мало времени, а тело до сих пор ощущалось чужим и слабоподвижным: и удивительно, как этот явный признак неисправности наполнял его удовольствием. Удовольствием и непривычной тревогой от того,  _ как мало _ он сейчас готов к работе.

– Я тоже всегда о тебе думаю, Девять, – прошептал Коннор. – А теперь я пойду и посмотрю, кто же все-таки за нами следит.

Последнюю фразу он произнес одними губами, и Девять пришлось проиграть видео несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что он понял правильно. Что? Это была не игра? За ними действительно кто-то следит?

Резко развернувшись, он выскочил из комнаты для допросов и так быстро прижал руку к табло на соседней двери, что пришлось повторить запрос дважды, потому что система отказалась распознавать сигнал. Это и правда  Фаулер ? Или  Чень ?

Или...

– Гэвин? – выпалил он – и поразился, как непривычно звучит его голос. Он точно неисправен, точно. Такие эмоциональные перепады разрушают его процессор. – Что ты тут делаешь?

– Пришли поучаствовать в допросе, детектив? – спросил Коннор сзади, проходя в комнату. – Или уже поучаствовали?

У Гэвина было угрожающе красное лицо. А еще угрожающе частый пульс и угрожающе высокий уровень стресса.

– Что вы тут столпились? – голос лейтенанта Андерсона раздался прямо у Девять за спиной, и – похоже – у Девять тоже был угрожающий уровень всего подряд, раз он даже не услышал шагов лейтенанта. – Обязательно стоять в дверях?

Гэвин громко сглотнул.

– Мне нужно еще пять минут, – выдавил он.

И, отпихнув с дороги и Девять, и Андерсона, он быстро вышел из комнаты. Дверь за ним беззвучно закрылась.

– Кажется, детективу Риду надо проветриться, – прокомментировал Коннор невозмутимо.

И Девять решительно сделал нечто, чего не делал еще никогда.

– Мне тоже нужно пять минут, – сказал он. Чудовищно непрофессионально, просто кошмарно. – Чтобы проветриться. Пожалуйста, не начинайте мой допрос без меня.

И вышел вслед за Ридом.

И если он при этом улыбался – что ж, его лица все равно никто не видел.


End file.
